watching the movie
by Cut-throught
Summary: The cast of descendants watch the future with me! see their reactions
1. Chapter 1

In Auradon...

Just as ben was about to tell his parents of his first proclamation, he his parents, Dough, Chad, Audrey, Jane, FG, Lonnie, sleeping beauty and her husband, Cinderella and her husband, Aladdin, Jasmine, their son Aziz, and Dough's dad were transported to a theater room and the adults were seated on the left side of the room and the children were in the middle. The other side of the room was still empty.

On the Isle…

The VK's had just finished their dance when they, and their parents, were transported to the other side of the theater room. The Villains were seated on the right side of the theater, being restrained by the cuffs on the chair's arm. Mal was sitting next to Ben.

The seating chart looked like this:

Bell/Beast/FG/ Ben/Mal/Evie/Carlos/Jay Maleficent/EQ

Aladdin/Jasmin/Dopey Lonnie/Chad/Audrey/Dough Jafar/Cruella De Vil

Cinderella/Charming/Aurora/Philip

Of course the heroes started to freak out the moment they saw the villains

"Everybody, Sit down and SHUT UP!" I yelled as I came out of the shadows.

"Who are you!" demanded Adam (king beast).

"I'll tell you if you DO AS I SAY!" I, once again, yelled over the chaos. When everyone was quiet, I continued.

"Hello everyone, My name is Cut-Throat-" this is as far as i got before i was interupted.

"What! Why is that your name! It's hideous! And why are we here!" Audery whined/demanded. I muttered a quick spell that put duck tap over her mouth.

"Now that we have gotten rid of the nuisance of her voice" hmph Audry tried to say, "I can continue. As I was saying, Cut-throat is what you can call me. It's not my real name, which is Elentya, but a nickname that I earned. Either call me that or CT for short. Any questions?" Adam raised his hand.

"Yes your majesty." He looked suprised that I called him by title, but let it slide.

"Why is your name Cut-throat?" he asked.

"That's rather personal, but since you have been a good cinnamon roll, I will answer the question. Where I live It's Kill or be Killed so had to adapt quickly, especially sinse my parents throught me out at age 3" cue the gasps from the heroes " and since I only had a dagger that i snagged from my dad, I could only do so much with my weak skill, and weapon, so I tended to go to the throught. Over time i became more skilled and a slit throat became my signature, so to speak. Now any other, none personall questions?"

Ben raised his hand.

"Yes Ben?"

"What are we doing here?"

"Finally, a senseble question. We are going to watch a movie."

"What's the movie called?"

"Descendants, now hush my precious cinnamon roll" with that the movie started.


	2. Chapter 2

**Once upon a time,**

"Mal that's your voice" exclaimed Evie.

Mal nodded dumb founded.

 **long, long ago... well, more like 20 years ago... belle married her beast in front of 6,000 of their closest personal friends.**

The heroes chuckled, and Belle and Adam stared at each other lovingly. Ben smilled at this, while the VKs and the Villians gaged.

 **Big cake. Yeah, so instead of a honeymoon, beast united all of the kingdoms and got himself elected king of the United States of Auradon.**

"You didn't have a honey moon?" ben asked. Just as Adam was about to confirm this, I innterupted.

"Yes, now can we get through the movie without you peoples interupting Every 3 Seconds!" I fumed.

"People" said FG.

"What?" I asked.  
"You say you people, not peoples."

A second later, a daggur skimmed past her ear. Evry one quickly turned back toward the screen.

 **He rounded up all the villains and sidekicks... basically all the really interesting people... and he booted them off to the isle of the lost with a magical barrier to keep them there. This is my hood. No magic. No wi-fi.**

"No wi-fi!" Audrey shrieked. Dammit, the duct tape came off.

 **No way out.**

'There is no way off the island.' Adam thought. 'I'm sure of it!'

 **Or so I thought. Hang on, you're about to meet us. But first this happened.**

 **[shows Ben starring at the island]**

'This is where CT kidnapped us!' thought Ben.

 **Designer: Ah-ha.**

"Take a chill pill!" exclaimed Jay. Ben, Belle, and Adam secretly agreed.

 **Adam: How is it possible that you're going to be crowned king next month? You're just a baby!**

The VKs and villains were shamelesly laughing while the heroes tried to stiffle their giggles. Ben wanted to hid in his seat next to the purple haired beauty.

"I'm not a baby, dad!" he exclaimed. Adam just chuckled.

 **Belle: He's turning 16, dear.**

Ben smiled at his mother.

 **Ben: Hey, pops.**

"Pops?" Mal snickered.

 **Adam: 16? That's far too young to be crowned king. I didn't make a good decision until I was at least 42.**

"Uh, you decided to marry me at 28." Belle exclaimed, while lightly punching her husband's shoulder.

 **Uh, you decided to marry me at 28. Ah, it was either you or a teapot.**

Every male looked with pity towards King Beast. 'There goes our good king. Murdered by his wife. Here, here.' they all thought.

 **Kidding.**

 **Ben: Mom, dad...**

 **Designer: ah! Nn-nnh!**

"Just couldn't let him say a word could ya!" Carlos shouted at the on screen man.

 **Ben: I've chosen my first official proclamation. I've decided that the children on the isle of the lost be given a chance to live here in Auradon.**

"WHAT!" shouted everyone, and I mean everyone.

 **Every time I look out to the island, I feel like they've been abandoned.**

"We don't need your pity, or your help." growled Mal. Ben looked surprised by this.

 **Adam: The children of our sworn enemies, living among us?**

 **Ben: We start out with a few at first, only the ones who need our help the most. I've already chosen them.**

 **Adam:Have you?**

 **Belle: I gave you a second chance. Who are their parents?**

 **Ben:Cruella de vil…**

(A/N I just realised that i forgot Anita, Roger, and Patch. So just act like they were there the whole time.) Anita cried, while roger comforted her. Patch, who was a full blown dalmatian, hid behind their chairs.

 **Jafar…**

Aladdin looked tense. Jasmine was shocked. Aziz was biting his fingernails.

 **Evil queen…**

(A/N once again forgot snow white and her husband. Act like they've always been their.) Snow cried while her hubby tried to comfort her.

 **And maleficent.**

By this point, everyone was either crying, shouting at Ben, freaking out, or fainted (Audrey).

"Hey everyone shut up!" I shouted, while holding out my dagger threatheningly. Everyone quickly quieted down.

"Look, Mal. You could learn a thing or 2 about her." Malefecent commented with a disappointed face.

"Yes, mother" Mal signed.

"Shut up you filthy old hag!" I shouted and pressed play to drown out the witch's retort.

 **Designer: Ah!**

Carlos and Jay laughed.

 **\- Maleficent! She is the worst villain in the land!**

"Why, thank you" Maleficent purred.

 **Ben: Dad, just hear me out here.**

 **Adam: I won't hear of it.**

 **Designer: Oh, Oh.**

"Good job man! Stay clear of the battle fields." Jay complemented.

 **Adam: They are guilty of unspeakable crimes.**

 **Ben: Dad, their children are innocent. Don't you think they deserve a shot at a normal life? Dad?  
** "Please tell me I say no" Adam pleaded.

 **Adam: I suppose their children are innocent.**

 **Belle: Well. Well done. Shall we?**

Adam turned to Belle "you talked about this before hand, didn't you?" he asked. Belle just smiled coyly.


	3. Chapter 3

[music picks up]

everyone: "why is the music picking up?"

VKs: smirk

 **Mal:They say I'm trouble**

 **They say I'm bad**

 **They say I'm evil**

 **And that makes me glad**

"Why does that make you happy?" Audrey asks.

"because it's fun doing whatever you want" Mal smirked.

 **Jay: A dirty no-good**

'dang that boy is hot' Audrey thought.

 **Down to the bone**

 **Your worst nightmare**

 **Can't take me home**

"it's true." states Carlos. The Auradonians looked confused. "check your pockets" he said.

No one had any money. Jay smirked. "I'll steal you blind before you can blink."

 **Evie: So I got some mischief**

 **In my blood**

 **Can you blame me?**

 **I never got no love**

"really? Never?" Jane asked.

"well, unless you call whippings, beatings, and stabbings, signs of love, then yeah, totally, everyday." Carlos said with an emotionless face. The AKs and heroes looked horrified.

 **Carlos: They think I'm callous**

 **A lowlife hood**

 **I feel so useless**

 **All: Misunderstood**

 **Mal & Evie: Mirror, mirror on the wall**

 **Who's the baddest of them all?**

 **Welcome to my wicked world**

 **Wicked world**

 **All: I'm rotten to the core, core**

 **Rotten to the core**

 **I'm rotten to the core, core**

 **Who could ask for more?**

 **I'm nothing like the kid next**

 **\- Like the kid next door...**

 **\- Oh!**

 **I'm rotten to the**

 **I'm rotten to the core...**

 **Mal:Call me a schemer**

 **Call me a freak**

"FREAK" both chad and Audrey yell.

"That is enough!" their parents yell. sick of their stuck up attitude.

 **How can you say that?**

 **I'm just unique**

 **Jay: What, me a traitor?**

 **Ain't got your back?**

 **Are we not friends?**

"nope" Carlos, Evie, and Mal said. Everyone looked at them.

"Inside joke" Mal explained

 **\- What's up with that?**

 **Random guy: Hey!**

 **Evie: So I'm a misfit**

 **So I'm a flirt I**

 **broke your heart?**

 **I made ya hurt?**

"cruel" shouted chad.

"Do you wanna die" asked Evie.

"No" Chad answered, unsurely.

"Then you have to be cruel on the Isle" Evie said.

 **Carlos: The past is past**

 **Forgive, forget**

 **The truth is**

 **All: You ain't seen nothing yet...**

 **Random Woman: Come back with my apple!**

 **Evie & Mal: Mirror, mirror on the wall**

 **Who's the baddest of them all?**

 **Welcome to my wicked world**

 **Wicked world...**

 **Carlos: Come on!**

Every one was impressed by their dance moves.

 **All: I'm rotten to the core, core**

 **Rotten to the core**

 **I'm rotten to the core, core**

 **Who could ask for more?**

 **I'm nothing like the kid next**

 **Like the kid next door**

 **I'm rotten to the**

 **I'm rotten to the**

 **I'm rotten to the core.**

"Fairy god mother?" Cinderella asked.

"yes, Cindy" FG said.

"Can you put the children in dance classes?" She asked.

"Also, chior" Snow white requested.

All the VKs groaned.

"I regret every thing from when the song started to it's end" mumbled Mal. Jay, Carlos, and Evie nodded in agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _ **[Mal steals the baby´s lollipop, which Maleficent arrives behind the knuckleheads]**_

 **Mal: Hi, mom.**

 _ **[Maleficent appears]**_

All the Auradonians scream in fright.

 **Maleficent: Stealing candy? I´m so disappointed.**

 **Mal: It was from a baby.**

"How is that better?" Audrey asks.

"Because it's from an innocent child." Mal replies with a shrug.

 **Maleficent: That's my nasty little girl.** _ **[Mal gives Maleficent the lollipop and she spits it]**_ **Give it back to the dreadful creature.**

 **Mal: Mom...**

 **Maleficent: It's the deets, Mal, that make the difference between mean and truly evil. When I was your age, I was cursing entire kingdoms.**

"Well, aren't you self centered." FG said to Maleficent.

"How can you live like that?" Lonnie asks.

"Well, if we have to choose between disappointment and physical abuse, we would always choose disappointment." Evie said.

"Your parents really abuse you?" Cinderella asked, thinking about her step-family.

"They're villains! Of Course they abuse us! Do you really think that they would love us!" Carlos practically yelled. The heroes sat and pondered his words. Suddenly, they were all very determined to get the VKs away from the isle.

 **Mal:¨Cursing entire kingdoms¨.**

 **Maleficent: You. Walk with me. See, I'm just, just trying to teach you the thing that really** counts...how to be me.

"I don't want to become you." Mal mumbled under her breath. Ben heard this and smiled a small smile. 'Maybe this isn't that bad of an idea' he thought.

 **Mal: I know that. And I'll do better.**

 **Maleficent: Oh, there´s news! I buried the lede. You four have been chosen to go to a different school...in Auradon.**

 _ **[Carlos. Jay & Evie tried to run away, but the knuckleheads stops them]**_

 **Everyone laughs at the VK's reaction.**

 **Mal: What? I'm not going to some boarding school filled to the brim with prissy pink princesses!**

"We are not prissy pink princesses!" shouted Audrey.

"yeah , well, you are wearing pink and acting all prissy" sassed Evie and Mal.

 **Evie: And perfect princes. Ugh.**

 **Jay: Yeah, and I don't do uniforms. Unless It's leather. You feel me?**

 **Carlos: I read somewhere that they allow dogs in Auradon. Mom said they're rabid pack animals who eat boys who don't behave.**

 _ **[Jay sneaks behind him]**_

 **Jay: Woof!**

 _ **[Carlos hits Jay for scaring him]**_

"Carlos, have you ever met a dog?" Jane asked.

"Yes." he said with a poker face, not wanting to remember that horrible day.

The Auradonians looked at the other VKs.

"His mother soaked his clothes in meat juice and sprayed perfume on his clothes so that Carlos wouldn't know. Gaston's Dogs chased him all over the Isle before they cornered him in an alley. By the time we had gotten there, He had thousands of wounds, blood was covering every inch of his body. And, given the nonexistent medicine on the isle, we didn't know if he would survive." Evie explained, sadly. All the heroes looked sick, and Belle actually puked.

"It's alright, my precious cinnamon roll. Cruella won't hurt you any more." I comforted Carlos, while glaring at cruella. " _Only pain i've ever known, send my enemy to my home"_ I said. A second later, Cruella was transported to Gotham, where, conveniently, there was an Arkham outbreak.

When everyone had calmed down, we continued the movie.

 **Mal: Yeah, mom we're not going.**

 **Maleficent: Oh, you're thinking small, pumpkin. It's all about world domination. KNUCKLEHEADS!** _ **[The knuckleheads followed her] [singsong]**_ **Mal...** _**[The kids followed Maleficent]**_ **You will go. You will find fairy godmother and you will bring back the magic wand. Easy peasy.**

"YOU WILL NOT" FG roared. Everyone was scarred because FG had never raised her voice.

 **Mal: What's in it for us?**

 **Maleficent: Matching thrones. Hers-and-hers crowns.**

 **Carlos: Um, I... I think she meant us.**

 **Maleficent: It's all about you and baby. Do you enjoy watching innocent people suffer?**

 **Mal: Well, yeah. I mean, who doesn't…**

"Uhhh" said Ben, as he and the rest of the AKs and Heroes raised their hands.

 **Maleficent: Well, then get me the wand and you and I can see all that and so much more. And with that wand and my scepter, I will be able to bond both good and evil to my will!**

 **Evil Queen: Our will.**

 **Maleficent: Our will, our will.** _ **[snaps, which makes Mal looks back to Maleficent]**_ **And if you refuse, you're grounded for the rest of your lives, missy.**

"What? That's not fair!" Lonnie shouted. Mal shuddered as she thought about all the things Maleficent could do to her if she was actually ground for the rest of her life.

 **Mal: What...mom...** _ **[Maleficent pretends squishing Mal's lips to make her stop complaining and they stared at each other, which makes their eye turned green like a staring contest and Maleficent beats Mal]**_ **Fine. Whatever.**

 **Maleficent: I win.**

"Smug bitch" I said as i pointed to the off-screen Maleficent.

 **Evil Queen: Evie my little evil-lett in train, you just find yourself a prince with a big castle and a mother-in-law wing.**

 **Evie:And lots and lots of mirrors! - Ah! -**

 **Evil Queen: No laughing. Wrinkles.**

"You can't laugh?" Chad asked.

"Duh, wrinkles." Evie said, not really paying attention.

 **Cruella: Oh, well, they're not taking my Carlos, - because I'd miss him too much.**

 **Carlos: Really, mom?**

Everyone looked sadly at Carlos, watching his hopes come up.

 **Cruella: Yes. Who would touch up my roots, fluff my fur, and scrape the bunions off my feet?**

"BITCH!" I yelled while pointing at the screen.

 **Carlos: Yeah, maybe a new school wouldn't be the worst thing.**

 **Cruella: Oh, Carlos, they have dogs in Auradon.**

"You… You… You cruel little witch! I should have turned you all into ants when i had the chance." Yelled FG.

Carlos: Oh, no! I'm not going!

Everyone looked sadly at the boy.

 **Jafar: Well, Jay isn't going either. I need him to stock the shelves in my store. What did you score? Oh. Ooh. A lamp.**

"Hahaha" Aladdin laughed.

 **Jay: Dad. - I already tried. [Jafar through the lamp back at Jay]**

Jay grimaced as he thought about the beating that was sure to follow.

 **EQ: Evie's not going anywhere until we get rid of this unibrow, hmm?**

'What unibrow' everyone thought.

 **Maleficent: What is wrong with you all? People used to cower at the mention of our names! For 20 years, I have searched for a way off this island. For 20 years, they have robbed us from our revenge... - revenge on snow white and her horrible little men.**

Snow white and CO winced.

 **EQ: - Ow! -**

 **Maleficent: Revenge on Aladdin and his bloated genie! -**

 **Jafar:I will... pop!**

Aladdin growled.

 **Maleficent: Revenge on every sneaky dalmatian that escaped your clutches.**

 **Cruella: Oh, but they didn't get baby. They didn't get the... They didn't get the baby!**

Everyone shuddered and patch hid behind the chair.

 **Maleficent: And I, maleficent... The evilest of them all, I will finally have my revenge on sleeping beauty and her relentless little prince.**

"My dad is not relentless!" Audrey shouted. Maleficent shot her a look and she shut up.

 **\- Villains!**

 **Villains:- Yes. Yes?**

 **Maleficent: - Our day has come. E.Q., give her the magic mirror.**

 **Evie: Yeah. This is your magic mirror?**

 **EQ: Yeah, well, it ain't what it used to be, but then again, neither are we! - It will help you find things.**

 **Evie: Like a prince?**

 **EQ: Like my waistline.**

Everyone laughed.

 **Maleficent: Like the magic wand! Hello! - Hello. - My spell book. My book. I need my... that book. Oh, ah! The safe. The safe. Queen, help me! I never can figure this thing out.**

"That's a fridge" Ben said between laughs.

 **EQ: Voil.**

 **Maleficent: My spell... come, darling. Come. Oh... ooh! Oh, Oh. There she is. It doesn't work here, but it will in Auradon. Remember? When we were spreading evil and ruining lives.**

 **Cruella: Like it was yesterday.**

 **Maleficent: And now you will be making your own memories by doing exactly as I tell you.**

"You ruined the moment!" I shouted.

Cruella: Door. Oh. Whoo! Let's get this party started! Carlos! Come.

 **EQ: Who is the fairest of them all?**

 **Evie: Me.**

 **EQ: Ah!**

 **Evie: You.**

 **EQ: Yes! Let's go.**

 **Jafar: Now, recite our mantra.**

 **Jay: There's no team in "I".**

"Actually it's 'there's no I in team." Ben said.

"Not on the Isle" Jay replied.

 **Jafar: Oh, run along. You're making me tear up.**

 **Jay: My bag.**

 **Jafar: Yeah.**

 **Jay: Dad!**

 **Jafar: Coming!**

 **Maleficent: The future of the free world rests on your shoulders. Don't blow it. Mal!**

 **EQ: Ah! Smells like common folk.**

 **Cruella: Come back here, now! Carlos! Ingrate.**

"Run, Cinnamon Roll" I shouted.

Driver: The jackals have landed.

'Rude!' Belle thought

 **Jafar: Bring home the gold!**

 **Cruella: Bring home a puppy.**

 **EQ: Bring home a prince.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Evie :You're looking a little washed out. - Let me help you out.**

 **Mal: Ew, stop. I'm plotting.**

Everyone laughed.

"Only you Mal" Jay said.

 **Evie: Well, It's not very attractive.**

 **Carlos: Oh! These! It's salty like nuts, but It's sweet like I don't know what.**

 **Jay: Let me see.**

'Gross'

 **Jay: Ew!**

 **Carlos: Ow! Look! It's a trap!**

"I'm not looking forward to that" Mal said.

Ben smiled.

 **Mal: What just happened? It must be magic. Hey. Did this little button just open up the magic barrier?**

 **Driver: No, this one opens the magic barrier. That one opens my garage. And this button…**

"Huh, so auradon isn't filled with goody two shoes." carlos commented.

 **Mal: Okay. Nasty. I like that guy.**

"Of course you do." Evie said.

 **Carlos: Oh! Ah! Ow! Stop! You got everything else! Why do you want whatever this is?**

 **Jay: 'Cause you want it!**

 **Carlos: No!**

 **Jay: Give it to me!**

 **Carlos: Ow!**

 **Jay: Let go!**

"Ow, that had to hurt. Speaking of hurt, I have to bring back Cruella" I said with a sigh.

"Do you have to?" said carlos with puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sorry, cinnomin roll. I have to. _Bring cruella back"_ in a flash cruella appeared. SHe seemed to be muttering about... demons? What happened.

"What happened?" Mal asked. I thought for second before it clicked, and i was on the floor laughing.

"Alright, who did you meet?" i asked cruella between laughes.

"The man looked to be wearing a red helmet with guns. The other girl had a pitchblack skin tight suit and a mask." she stuttered out, before continueing crying.

"Red Hood, and Nightingale*. Oh man, I owe them big time! I'll send them some food when we are done here."

 **Mal: Guys, guys, guys! We have an audience.**

 **Jay: Just cleaning up.**

 **Evie: Get up.**

 **FG: Leave it like you found it! And by that, I mean just leave it.**

 **Jay: Hello, foxy. The name's Jay.**

"Really, Jay" Evie laughed.

 **FG: Welcome to Auradon prep. I'm fairy godmother, headmistress.**

 **Mal:The fairy godmother? As in, "Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo"?**

 **FG: Bibbidi-bobbidi. You know it.**

"smooth , Mal" Jay snickered.

"Oh, shut up, not all of us can be smooth talkeres like you, Jay!"

 **Mal: Yeah, I always wondered what it felt like for cinderella when you just appeared, out of nowhere, with that sparkly wand and warm smile.**

 **FG: Oh.**

 **Mal: And that sparkling wand.**

"She's playing you." Cindy told FG who hmphed.

 **FG: That was a long time ago. And as I always say, "don't focus on the past or You'll miss the future."**

"Or as i always say, learn from your past, so you can avoid it the second time around." I commented.

"You're a wise one" FG commented with a smile.

"Yeah, it especially helps when your trying to steal a diamond ring." I snicker, crushing FG's hope.

 **Ben: It's so good to finally meet you all.**

 **Ben: I'm Ben. -**

 **Audrey: Prince Benjamin. - Soon to be king.**

'Suck up' everyone thought.

 **Evie: You had me at prince. My mom's a queen, which makes me a princess.**

 **Audrey: The evil queen has no royal status here and neither do you.**

"Rude," i yell, "Evie is more princess than you ever were" i pointed at Audrey.

 **Ben: This is Audrey.**

 **Audrey: Princess Audrey. His girlfriend. Right, Bennyboo?**

"Bennyboo?" Mal snickeres.

"You're not going to let me live that down, are you?" Ben asked.

"Nope"

 **FG: Ben and Audrey are going and I'll see you tomorrow. The doors of wisdom are never shut. But the library hours are from 8:00 to 11:00. And as you may have heard, I have a little thing about curfews.**

 **Ben:It is so, so, so good to finally me... meet you all.**

"Why did you punch him." Shrieked Audrey.

"It's how you greet people on the isle." Jay said with a duh tone.

 **This is a momentous occasion, and one that I hope will go down in history... Is that chocolate?**

"What's chocolate?" Carlos asked. The AKs were horrified.

 **Ben: As the day our two peoples began to heal.**

 **Mal:Or the day that you showed four peoples where the bathrooms are.**

 **Ben: A little bit over the top?**

 **Mal: A little more than a little bit. Well, so much for my first impression.**

 **Audrey: Hey! You're Maleficent's daughter, aren't you? Yeah, you know what? I totally do not blame you for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff. Oh, my mom's aurora. Sleeping...**

 **Mal: beauty! Yeah, I've heard the name. You know, and I totally do not blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the whole world but my mother to their stupid christening.**

 **Audrey: Water under the bridge.**

 **Mal: Totes!**

"You," i said pointing to Audrey, "are vicious" The VKs nodded in agreement.

 **Ben: Okay! So, how about a tour? Yeah? Auradon prep, originally built over 300 years ago and converted into a high school by my father when he became king.**

 **Carlos: AH**

 **Ben: Carlos, It's okay. My father wanted his statue to morph from beast to man to remind us that anything is possible.**

 **Mal: Does he shed much?**

 **Ben: Yeah, mom won't let him on the couch.**

"Hey" yelled Adam.

"It's true, honey" Belle chuckled.

 **Mal: So you guys have a lot of magic here in Auradon? Like wands and things like that?**

 **Ben: Yeah, it exists of course, but It's pretty much retired. Most of us here are just ordinary mortals.**

 **Mal: Who happened to be kings and queens.**

 **Audrey: That's true. Our royal blood goes back hundreds of years.**

"Aren't you a humble bunch?" Carlos commented.

 **Ben: Doug. Doug, come down. This is Doug. He's going to help you with your class schedules and show you the rest of the dorms. I'll see you later, okay? And If there is anything you need, feel free to...**

 **Audrey: ask Doug.**

" _Clingy_ " **I sang.**

 **Doug: Ha. Hi, guys. I'm Dopey's son. As in dopey, doc, bashful, happy, grumpy, sleepy, and... - Heigh-ho.**

Everyone laughed at his awestruck face.

 **Evie: Evie. Evil queen's daughter.**

"Aww, aren't you a cute pair." I said. The duo blushed madly, while i smirked.

 **Doug: Okay. So about your classes, I, uh, put in the requirements already... history of woodsmen and pirates, safety rules for the Internet, and, uh, remedial goodness 101.**

 **Mal: Let me guess. New class? Come on, guys, let's go find our dorms.**

 **Doug: Oh, uh, yeah, your dorms are that way, guys. Dopey, doc, bashful, happy, grumpy, sleepy, and...**

 **Carlos: Sneezy.**

Everyone chuckled at Doug trying to remember the dwarves names.

* nightingale is nightwing's sister and red hood's girl friend.


	6. Chapter 6

**Evie:Wow. This place is so amaz...  
Mal:- gross.  
Evie:- I know, right? Amazingly gross.  
Ew.**

"Look at your face, E. you actually liked that?" Mal asked.

"Nope, i just liked the idea of having an actual bed, and a room that was moldless" Evie said.

"True" Mal commented

"What do you mean 'moldless'?"ben asked.

"Dude, every thing we have is the worst of the worst, in everything." Jay said.  
 **Mal:Ugh! I'm going to need  
some serious sunscreen.  
Evie:- Yeah.  
Mal:- E.  
Whew! That is much better.**

"Why did you close the curtains" Lonnie asked.

"The Isle is very cloudy, that was a lot of sun in the room, we probably would get sunburned." Carlos explained. **  
Jay:Whoo! Whoa! Ah!  
Whoa!  
Mal:Jay, what are you doing?  
Jay:It's called stealing.  
Mal:Okay, what's the point?  
Jay:Well, Mal, It's like  
buying whatever I want,  
except It's free.**

"That, right there," CT pointed, "is the exact definition of stealing."

"Now that i think about it, it looks fun." Lonnie admitted. Que gasps from the parents.

"Yeah, sure, if you actually do it for yourself, not for your father, who, if you don't give him everything you stole, will beat you." Jay said with a shrug.

"Watch your tongue, boy. When we get out of here, i'll have to teach you some manners." Jafar roared. Aladdin and his family, along with everyone else, took a collective step back. Wide eyed, they looked upon the exchange between father and son.

Jay just shrugged, used to it by now, but he wasn't looking forward to it.  
 **Mal:Okay.  
So, you could do that,  
or you could leave  
all of this here  
and pick it up  
when we take over the world.  
Evie: You sound just like your mom.  
Mal:Thank you.**

"Why did you say thank you, that would be horrible." FG said. Mal shrugged.

"That's our goal, it's all we've ever been told to accomplish. You either try to live up your parents expectations or die." Mal explained.

"Young lady, you do not say thank you, you disgrace, have i taught you nothing." Maleficent screamed. Mal shrunk back in her chair. This action did not go unnoticed by the Auradonians.  
 **Jay:You do it your way  
and I'll do it mine.  
Carlos:Die, suckers!  
Jay, come check this thing out.  
Man, It's awesome.**

"Uh, what's that?" Carlos asked.

"It's a video game, a virtual reality." Chad explained, seeming to ease up on the VKs now that he was beginning to understand how bad it was.

"A what in the what now."

The AKs were starting to feel guilty for taking all that stuff for granted when the VKs had never even heard of it. **  
Mal:Guys!  
Do I have to remind you  
what we're all here for?  
Jay: Fairy godmother,  
blah, blah, blah.  
Magic wand, blah, blah, blah.**

"You imbecile, you can't even pay attention when we tell you how to get us free." Jafar yelled.

CT was getting annoyed with him, so she knocked him out, with a frying pan, too the face.  
 **Mal:This is our one chance to prove  
ourselves to our parents.  
To prove that we are evil  
and vicious  
and ruthless and cruel. Yeah?  
Carlos, Jay, & Evie: Yeah.**

"You shouldn't have to prove anything." FG said softly.

"Maybe not in Auradon, but on the Isle it's the only way you can semi-make sure that your parents don't kill you." Evie said.  
 **Mal:Evie, mirror me.  
Evie: Mirror, mirror on the...  
in my hand,  
where is fairy godmother's  
wand... stand?**

"Nice rhyme" Dough commented.

Evie was surprised that someone would say anything nice about her smarts.

"Evie, you foolish girl, your not supposed to be smart. When we get back, your going on a diet." EQ screeched. Evie shrunk into herself.  
 **Mal: - There it is!  
Jay:- Zoom out.  
Evie: Magic mirror, not so close.  
Closer. Closer.  
Closer  
Carlos: Can I go back to my game?  
I'm on level three.**

"Carlos! Do something worthwhile, you ingrate." Cruella shrieked.

Patch whimpered.  
 **Mal:Stop!  
It's in a museum.  
Evie:Do we know where that is?  
Carlos:2.3 Miles from here.**

"Look at you, being all smart." Jane said.

Carlos looked at her confused.

"Uh, yeah, we had to learn things quickly on the isle or we would probably not be here today." Carlos shrugged, not seeing the look of horror come across the Auradonian's faces.  
 **Mal:Come on.  
Carlos!  
Carlos: Coming!  
Mal:Come on.  
Check your mirror.  
Evie:Is my mascara smudged?  
Mal:Yeah.  
And, hey, while you're at it,  
why don't you see  
If you can find us the wand?**

"Evie, beauty above anything else, you can't let anything distract from that. Fix the mascara right now." EQ yelled.

"Yes mother." Evie said softly, while taking out her makeup to fix any imperfections.  
 **Evie:** **Sure. This way.  
Jay: That's your mother's spinning wheel?  
Carlos: Yeah, It's kinda dorky.**

"Why you idiotic kids, i'll give you a taste of it if you don't shut up." sneered Maleficent.

The Aks backed up from the evil fairy. **  
Mal:It's magic.  
It doesn't have to look scary.  
"Magic spindle, do not linger.  
Make my victim prick a finger."**

"You weak child, always failing me, i mean, you can't seriously not be able to use the spinning wheel, you really are useless." Maleficent spat.

Mal's face turned stony, having long ago accepted that she'll never prove herself to her mother. Meanwhile, all the hero mothers in the room were almost crying, not used to the violence between mother and child.  
 **Jay:** **Impressive.  
Carlos:I got chills.  
Mal: Okay, you know what?  
"Prick the finger,  
prick it deep.  
Send my enemy off to sleep."  
Guard: Ooh!  
Mal:Not so dorky now, huh?  
Jay: Stand back.  
Mal: "Make it easy, make it quick,  
open up without a kick."  
Jay: Ahh!**

"You useless bastard, i wish i never had you." Jafar yelled.

Jay just sighed, used to it by now. Aladdin and Co. frowned at the treatment. Feeling truly at loss at how to react at the treatment.  
 **Mal: Coming?  
Carlos: Come on, Jay.  
Jay: thanks**

 **(A/N i know that this is not what happens in the movie, but i wanted it so that the VKs help each other out as much as possible, since they need help getting through the abuse)**

"You're a disappointment" Cruella & Jafar yelled. **  
Evie: Shh.  
Mal:- Carlos!  
Carlos:- Coming.  
Mal: So close.  
Evie: Upstairs.  
Mal: Come on. Go, go, go, go.  
Up, up, up, up, up.  
Come on, guys. Almost there.  
Yeah.  
Evie: Mommy?  
Jay: Killer.  
Carlos:I will never forget  
mother's day again.**

"You celebrate mother's day?" Ben asked.

"Of Course. It's another holiday where it's all about them." Carlos said, pointing at the Villains.

All the AKs were horrified, they celebrate mother's day since they like their mom, and these Vks, who hate their parents, were forced to celebrate the holiday because of their parent's greed. **  
Jay: Well, the wand's not here.  
Let's bounce.  
Evie: Let's go.  
Maleficent:The future of the free  
world rests on your shoulders.  
Don't blow it.**

"Creepy." Jane whispered.

"Do you have that often?" Lonnie asked.

"Oh, all the time." Carlos said.  
 **Mal:Look at you, look at me  
I don't know who to be  
Mother  
Is it wrong? Is it right?  
Be a thief in the night  
Mother  
Tell me what to do…**

"You're having second thoughts." Ben said.

Mal rolled her eyes.

"Of course, none of us want to help the villains, but as you can tell, they always have us on a hook, no matter how far we are from them. We are never free." Mal said. The Auradonians looked down, heartbroken by how the VKs have seemingly given up hope on being free.  
 **Evie: Mal. Come on.  
Maleficent: Don't be so serious, darling.**

The Auradonians screamed, while the Vks just sat there. The Auradonians wondered why they weren't scared **.  
I'm sorry.  
I was once like you,  
my child  
Slightly insecure  
Argued with my mother, too  
Thought I was mature  
But I put my heart aside  
And I used my head  
Now I think  
It's time you learned  
What dear old mama said  
Don't you wanna be evil  
like me?  
Don't you wanna be mean?  
Don't you wanna  
make mischief  
Your daily routine?  
Well, you can spend  
your life  
Attending to the poor  
But when you're evil,  
doing less is doing more  
Don't you wanna be ruthless  
and rotten  
And mad?  
Don't you wanna be very,  
very good at being bad?  
I have tried  
my whole life long  
To do the worst I can  
Clawed my way to victory  
Built my master plan  
Now the time has come,  
my dear  
For you to take your place  
Promise me You'll try to be  
An absolute disgrace  
Don't you wanna be evil  
like me?  
Don't you wanna be cruel?  
Don't you wanna be nasty  
and brutal  
And cool?  
And when you grab that wand  
That's when your reign  
begins  
Who wants an evil queen  
without a sack of sins?  
Don't you  
wanna be heartless  
And hardened as stone?  
Don't you wanna be  
finger-lickin' evil  
To the bone?  
This is not  
for us to ponder  
This was pre-ordained  
You and I  
shall rule together  
Freedom soon regained  
Mistress of the universe  
Powerful and strong  
Daughter, hear me,  
help me, join me**

" **Please don't!" all the Auradonians screamed.  
Won't you sing along?  
Now we're gonna  
be evil, It's true  
Never gonna think twice  
And we're gonna be spiteful  
Yes, spiteful, that's nice  
In just an hour or two,  
our future's safe and sure  
This mother/daughter act  
is going out on tour  
If you wanna be evil  
and awful and free  
Then you should thank  
your lucky star  
That you were born  
the girl you are  
The daughter of  
an evilicious queen  
Like me!  
Evie: Hey, I found the wand.  
Let's go.  
Mal: Here it is.  
Jay: Whoo!  
Mal: Jay, don't!  
Wait, no! No! Don't!  
Jay: Ah!**

"Jay, you worthless child, i should have just left you with your deadbeat mother. Your barely worth scrap!" Yelled Jaar in rage, apparently he had woken up.

Dam.  
 **Mal: A force field and a siren?  
Jay: That's just a little excessive.**

"Apparently, it isn't" FG humphed.  
 **Evie: Let's go!  
Mal: Hurry.  
Come on.  
Carlos: Hello? Uh, uh,  
just give me one second.  
One second.  
Uh, yeah, yeah.  
No, false alarm.  
It was a malfunction in the, uh,  
I'm 714 chip  
in the breadboard circuit.  
Yeah. Okay.  
Say hi to the missus.**

"Well, at least you're worth something." Cruella said in a monotone voice.

"You handled that well." Jane commented.

"Yeah, we learn to do well under pressure, and come up with split second excuses." Carlos said.  
 **Mal:** **Carlos!  
Carlos: You're welcome.  
Mal: Way to go, Jay.  
Now we have to  
go to school tomorrow.**

All the VKs groaned at the prospect of school.

 **A/N sorry for not updating sooner, I've been busy with school since I take AP and Pre-Ap courses + Harvey**

 **thanks for all the support Y'all**


End file.
